Changing Forever
by Rowan Mad
Summary: Raf and Sulfus got through all the stages of their Guardian training. After making the big choice of whether or not to commit to each other, they have decided. Off to the Path of Metamorphosis. Along the way Raf must make a decision between her family, Sulfus and her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Raf stood in front of her friends. Tears trickled down Sweet's face and she stared at the ground. Raf stepped forwards and hugged Sweet tightly. "We're best friends, Sweet, this isn't goodbye forever."

"You won't be able to see us ever again!" she retorted squeezing her best friend tightly back. Urie and Miki joined in the hug and they stood like that for a while. Crying and begging Raf not to go. Raf gently pulled away after a moment.

"I love you guys so much!" Raf said, squeezing Urie's arm, "However, I love Sulfus as well, in a completely different way. I need to do this, for both of us. I saw how he felt when we tried to go our separate ways this past year. You saw it too. We were both miserable, even Kabale was threatening me to go back to how it was! I wish we could stay Angel and Devil, and be together, but it's impossible!"

"I know, Raf, but we'll miss you so much!" Miki replied crossing her arms and staring at the ground, "We'll be able to see you, but with our radiant halos, we have to pay attention to our Earthly ones," Miki sighed looking up at her. "You'll probably get newbie's to watch over you."

"Why can't you just stay with us?" Sweet sobbed hugging Raf once more.

"She already explained, Sweet," Urie laughed sadly and pulled Sweet from Raf's shoulders. Raf kissed her friends on the cheek before stepping back slightly. "You told your parents right?"

Raf stared at the ground wondering if she should outright lie to her friends or tell them the truth. They gasped and Urie grabbed Raf's arm. "You can't leave without telling them! They'll be crushed!"

"If I tell them they'd be heartbroken!" Raf replied, looking distressed, "Either way they'll be hurt!"

"Isn't it better to tell them?" Miki suggested softly, "They'll be more understanding about it."

"I love them to bits, but they won't understand, Miki. It's hard enough for you guys to accept my relationship with Sulfus," Raf explained as they moved up in the line to the door to the Earthly City. Her friends were silent before Sweet grabbed her arm.

"You can't leave until you tell your parents!" she demand, pulling her out of line and towards her house. Raf felt as if she swallowed a large piece of dry bread. She tried to wrestle her arm out of Sweet's arm. Saying that she had to meet up with Sulfus soon or he'd think she chickened out and didn't care about him.

The Angel's wouldn't hear of it. He could stand to wait a few minutes, he could call or text if he was getting impatient. Everything she threw at them they rejected as they got closer to the door. Her face was getting heated from embarrassment and her heart was hammering in her chest from pure terror. She knew her father HATED devils. He wouldn't let her go.

She couldn't explain that to her friends, Angel's never 'hated' anything. They disliked things but they were taught to be accepting and kind to everyone. Devils included.

They stopped by the door. Urie stared at her friend, placing her hands on her hips. "Go in and tell them, they'll be happier that you told them instead of just running off."

"I can't, Urie, I tried before and I just couldn't work up the nerve!" Raf flustered shaking her head furiously and hugging herself.

"You faced Reina by yourself, found your true parents, showed the Devils that you aren't a wimp! This should be a breeze!" Sweet said waving off Raf's umpteenth refusal.

The door opened and Raf's mother stared out at them, confusion on her face. She smiled after a second. "Did you forget something, my angel?" she asked and then her smile faded, looking at her daughters face. She stepped back slightly. "What's wrong?"

Her father entered the scene from the living room after her heard his wife speak. "What's happened?"

"Raf has to tell you something," Miki explained nudging Raf forwards. There was no going back now. Raf walked into the living room and sat down. Her family following her. They sat down opposite of her and her mother leaned forwards slightly.

"Is this about a boy?" she asked, always seeming to know exactly what's going on without receiving any information about it. Raf clasped her hands together, made an agreeing noise while she nodded. Her father's eyebrow rose slightly and he seemed to pay closer attention.

"Once you get back from the Earthly City, I'd like to meet him," her father smiled slightly. "Anyone you choose must be a fine Angel."

Raf's heart jumped in her throat. She made a move to tell a lie but she shook her head. "You can't exactly meet him-"

"Is he an Earthly One? Raf, you know that's forbidden!" her mother gasped, looking distressed. Raf shook her head and her father's face grew dark, for an Angel.

"Is he a Devil?"

Raf paused before nodding. Her father buried his face in one of his hands and shook it. Her mother gasped and covered her mouth. "It can't be true!"

"It is," Raf said softly, looking away.

"A sacrilege like that will destroy the Earthly City, Raf! Devils are dangerous and shouldn't be trusted! You will stop seeing this boy, now," Raf's father ordered raising his voice, staring at his daughter. Raf instantly went into defense mode. She had heard that kind of tone from the Devils and always retorted back instantly when their tone got like that.

"The Earthly City isn't destroyed and won't be," she stood up, feeling angry. "We are going to the Path of Metamorphosis, to become Earthly Ones."

"Do not fool yourself!" her father stood up, and her mother looked instantly worried and stood up. Looking like she was ready to defend both sides. "Devils do not love; they trick, obscure and alter the truth! He is laughing behind your back, you'll be waiting for hours and he will not show up!"

"You don't know him!" Raf defended Sulfus quickly, "He's been there for me these past three years, without anyone telling him to be there! I trust him with my life, and without him I know I wouldn't be alive today!"

Her father fell silent, frowning at her words. She had never spoken about her adventures at school. The dangerous ones that is. Instead, she sugar coated it so her parents wouldn't know about what was going on. They were protective. Her father pointed to the stairs. "You are not leaving this house. I am guessing this Devil is your rival as well. I will go to the High Spheres and ask them to change your Earthly One. You are not to see this boy again. Am I clear?"

"Father!"

"Am I clear?"

"Please don't do this!" Raf begged but her father looked serious. He wasn't wavering. Her mother however, looked like she was about to tell her father not to be so hard. Raf knew her mother would tell her father to let her go, even if it was just to learn a lesson to not trust Devils. Though...her father knew in a portion of his mind that Sulfus could show up and then he would never see his daughter again.

Raf felt tears brimming in her eyes and she stared up at her father. "Why can't you just put aside your hatred for Devils and give me a chance to make my own life?" she asked before turning and flying up the stairs and into her room. She collapsed on her bed. Sobbing into her pillow.

Her heart was breaking. Slowly and it physically pained her to think of Sulfus waiting in that cave when they first met Tyco. She laid in mourning about the love that could never be. She wanted to be like Romeo and Juliet. Even if their love could never be, they would ignore the rules; they would get married just like Raf dreamed. Though, she didn't want the ending to happen. She didn't want either of them to die.

After a moment, she sat up and stared at the door. They couldn't stop her from doing what she wanted. Her father was bitter. She knew she was being childish, but love could make people do foolish things. She pushed open her window quietly before flying out and replacing the window. Cox fluttered in front of her face when she turned around.

"I know I shouldn't," she whispered to her pet, "but I can't let them control my life forever. I do not want anyone but Sulfus."

She flew back to the gate and landed gently. Wanting to get through quickly. One of the Angel's waved her over. She looked around before pointing at herself, she nodded. Raf flew forwards. "I saved your spot; it looked like you didn't want to leave."

"You are so kind!" Raf said, grinning brilliantly at the Angel, "I'm Raf!"

"I'm Nikki," she replied smiling softly, "it's almost your turn. I hope you accomplish whatever you are going down to the Earthly Realm for."

"Thank you, Nikki. I wish the same for you," Raf smiled before the guard called for the next person. Raf smiled at the woman. Happy that she had gotten back before the woman had left.

"Good luck!"

"You too!" Raf waved before stepping forwards and grabbing the handle.

"Raf!" her father called, Raf's head turned towards her father and she opened the portal. She was pulled down to Earth at a familiar alarming rate. She landed and immediately flew away from the road and landed on a roof. Laying down and feeling her heart beat loudly in her chest.

She had left for the last time. Without a final goodbye, and on bad terms. She felt sorrow and guilt in her chest as she got up and started to fly towards their meeting place.


	2. Chapter 2

Sulfus grumbled as he leaned against a wall. Completely out of the sight of anyone, the Earthly Ones, Devils or Angels. He had changed into Earthly form, so he was less recognizable by his Devil comrades. They had tried to forcefully keep him in Sulfur city. They didn't want him to become a permanent Earthly One. He didn't want to resort to drastic measures either, but knew they had to if they wanted to stay together.

Every glance at his watch, made irritation nestles deep into him. She was keeping him waiting. Again. Every time they snuck out to see each other, she was late. He never knew why. She always made a vague excuse. It almost made him hate the fact that she was able to avoid the truth while in Earthly form.

Maybe his friends were right. Maybe he shouldn't commit everything over to her? Give up before he got hurt. He did truly love Raf so much, but he knew that he could learn to stop loving her. It would take a long time, but eventually it would work. Right? It tore him apart all her back and forth caring.

However, his negative thoughts were burst when a familiar blonde haired female peered into his hiding area. "Raf!" he exclaimed, she emerged and headed over to him. He wanted to hug her, but with the V.E.T.O he was sure the Angels or Devils would be able to track them down easily.

"Sorry I'm late, Sulfus," she apologized immediately, looking flustered. Not her normal happy self. "I had an issue before I headed down here," she explained, playing with her hair absentmindedly.

"What happened?" he asked, cautiously. He didn't want her to be in serious trouble. She sighed and let her arms fall loosely to the side.

"My friends convinced me to tell my parents-"

"Why did you listen to them?" Sulfus interrupted irritation clear on his voice. Raf's face flooded with guilt and she avoided his gaze. He apologized immediately, "I didn't mean to snap. I'm just nervous about what we are going to do."

"It's alright," she replied with a slightly smile, "I listened to them because I didn't want to hurt my parents by running away..."

"Well, it's done; there is nothing we can do about it. Let's head to the Path of Metamorphosis," he replied giving her a signature smirk. "We're taking our Earthly forms there, right?" Raf nodded and he walked away slightly and around a corner. He emerged a few seconds later, a motorcycle prepared for a trip. He tossed her one helmet before climbing on and adjusting his own. She slid the helmet on after looking at it. Two white wing stickers were stuck to either side of it. She giggled and then climbed onto the motorcycle as he stared it. "Hang on tight."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed his waist slightly. He smiled before starting it and pulling out of their hiding area. Straight onto the road. They weaved their way through traffic until they reached a red light. He slowed down and placed his feet down to steady the bike. Raf looked around and saw familiar faces. Her Angel Friends and her parents.

Guilt and horror ran through her body and she tensed up. Hoping they wouldn't notice her. However, she knew her blonde hair might be a giveaway. As the red light continued she peeled her arms away from Sulfus to adjust her jacket so it was covering her hair. Preventing them from noticing her. She wrapped her arms around him again.

She couldn't believe her friends. They had been so supportive until recently. She trusted them and they betrayed her trust. This was her choice to make. If they both went through the Path of Metamorphosis together, they'll both turn into Earthly Ones forever. It took a large amount of love to make it through the pathway, and courage. If Raf or Sulfus ended up chickening out, they'd continue on their lives like normal, but become normal Angels and Devils. Fighting each other and marrying their own kind.

Her father's eyes connected with hers, but didn't really see her. Just saw a female and male Earthly Ones sitting on a motorcycle. It confused him as to why one was staring directly at them, but didn't understand until Sulfus revved the engine as the light changed and took off. That was when he connected the dots. His daughter and the Devil.

He called out to her friends and his wife before they started after them. They couldn't use their powers in front of the Earthly Ones and had no way in stopping them because of that. Without hurting Raf. Sulfus noticed they were being trailed and immediately started to take sharp corners and hide behind other vehicles to avoid being followed. Raf saw the Devils searching for Sulfus and wondered if they would distract the Angels long enough to make a smooth getaway.

However, if they reached the edge of town and managed to still be followed. Both the Angel and Devils could use their powers to stop the two of them. They both knew that if they used their powers, they could inevitably injury, or kill the two in their Earthly forms. Both of the secretly hoped that the two groups wouldn't use their powers. Or even worse, use their powers against each other and kill Raf and Sulfus in the fight.

Raf saw two older Devils that she had never seen before. Guessing them to be Sulfus' parents. They looked stern and strict, but also carefree and very much like Sulfus. "Raf!" a voice called over the roar of engines. Raf ignored them, pretending to just be an Earthly One having a joy ride. Her father flew in front of the motorcycle a couple feet down so they could process he was there. Hoping to scare Sulfus into stopping. However, he, just like Raf. Pretended he didn't see either Angel or Devil and continued driving. He instead changed lanes and pulled onto another road. Not wanting to test if they could run into him or not.

They had to get out of there. Sulfus growled to the wind before he gunned the engine and they went speeding down the freeway. Raf clung tightly to her lover as he swerved between and around cars. Not caring if cops saw them. They could easily escape jail if they needed too. He quickly pulled off the freeway onto an off ramp and pulled off the road onto a dirt road. The drove down it before quickly climbing off. Raf followed suit and they quickly moved the bike and hide it in the foliage before trekking down a while and hiding.

Sulfus squeezed Raf's hand. Seeing that she really didn't like avoiding her friends and family. Wanting them to accept her choice as a fully recognized Guardian Angel. If they didn't...well then she felt like a child. Even if she saw her adopted parents as her real parents, that was only because her mother was stolen and then her father murdered by the very woman her had devoted most of his life to.

Raf looked over at Sulfus and smiled softly. "I would suggest flying the rest of the way," she whispered softly, glancing back at the bike. "However, when we make it through, we'll need a way to get back to civilization."

"After its safe, we'll camp here," Sulfus suggested, "The Devils and Angels will probably bicker before they take initiative. Without any sense of stability like us there."

"We could probably camp for a week without them figuring something out," Raf giggled, "They'd be so oppose to each other without a voice of reason. My mother could probably suggest something that would be good to both sides, but she cares for my father's opinion and knows he hates Devils."

"You never told me that," Sulfus muttered after a moment, glancing at her, "You're father hates Devils and yet you never have let that affect how you are with devils. You do not particularly like us, but you don't hate us. You can civilly speak to us if we weren't so...against Angelic ways."

Raf giggled again, smiling at him, "You could speak civilly to us, if you only tried," she teased touching his arm lightly. He sighed.

"I want to be able to hug you and kiss you without the constant threat of destroying our worlds," he murmured, stroking her cheek lightly with his fingers. Not lingering. She nodded sadly. "Before the week is out. We'll be together, able to hold and kiss each other."

"Promise?" she asked, folding her arms, staring up at him. He nodded with a smile.

"Devils Honor," he crossed his heart with his finger and she smiled.


End file.
